heroesofmightandmagicfandomcom-20200223-history
Necropolis (IV)
necropolis in Heroes IV is a town inhabited by demons and undead creatures Necropolis Overview The Necropolis is the outlet for the deadly feelings of the world. The undead are on the quest for immortality, and they believe escaping the cycle of life and then death is the first step to immortality, and thus power and domination. They believe only the undead are truly immortal, as all living things meet their death some day. Because of their deadly and chaotic nature, Death is allied with Chaos, who also long for control by force and power. Death is also allied with Order, as the rules and regulations upheld by the Orderful relates to those rules endorsed by the undead. Nercomancer is the primary hero of the Necropolis town, as it has the capability to learn Necromancy, Death’s special skill very easily, and therefore use it to make their own army more powerful. The Death Knight is the other Death hero, and they too enlist in the help of necromancy one time or another, although they usually stick to their skills in combat. The native terrain of Death is volcanic, and a few of their creatures are derived from that land. Not everything in the Necropolis is undead, the death town has its fair share of Demons and Devils, which have converged from the old Inferno of Erathia. creatures *level1 imp and skeleton *level2 cerberus or ghost *level3 vampire or venom spawn *level4 bone dragon or devil buildings Standard Buildings *Village Hall **Provides 500 gold per day. It is required before you can build any other town structure. *Town Hall **Requires: Village Hall **Provides 750 gold per day. *City Hall **Requires: Town Hall **Provides 1000 gold per day. *Fort **Requires: Village Hall **Builds a level one city wall. It is required to build 1st level creature dwellings. *Citadel **Requires: Fort **Builds a moat and level two city wall. *Castle **Requires: Citadel **Builds a keep and level three city wall. *Tavern **Requires: Village Hall **Allows the recruitment of heroes. *Armory **Requires: Village Hall **Sells Swords (500 gold), Chain Mail (500 gold), Shields (100 gold), and Potions of Restoration (500 gold), Vials of Poison (500 gold), Clouds of Despair (500 gold), Vials of Choking Gas (500 gold), and Potions of Immortality (1000 gold). *Caravan **Requires: Fort **Sends heroes and creatures to remote locations. Travel time is computed using high (30 move / day) movement rate *Shipyard **Requires: Fort, A body of water is required near the town. **Build ships, and allows caravans to travel across bodies of water. *Prison **Requires: None **Holds captured enemy heroes. *Tower of Darkness level 1 **Requires: Village Hall **Teaches 3 Level One Death Magic spells. Heroes who visit regain up to 35% of their spell points. Heroes who spend the night recover all of their spell points. *Tower of Darkness level 2 **Requires: Tower of Darkness level 1 **Teaches 3 Level Two Death Magic spells. Heroes who visit regain up to 50% of their spell points. Heroes who spend the night recover all of their spell points. *Tower of Darkness level 3 **Requires: Tower of Darkness level 2 **Teaches 3 Level Three Death Magic spells. Heroes who visit regain up to 65% of their spell points. Heroes who spend the night recover all of their spell points. *Tower of Darkness level 4 **Requires: Tower of Darkness level 3 **Teaches 2 Level Four Death Magic spells. Heroes who visit regain up to 80% of their spell points. Heroes who spend the night recover all of their spell points. *Tower of Darkness level 5 **Requires: Tower of Darkness level 4 **Teaches 1 Level Five Death Magic spells. Heroes who visit or spend the night recover 100% of their spell points *Annex of Wizardry - 2500 **Requires: Tower of Darkness level 1 **Teaches Order Magic spells. Depending on the level of the mage guild, it teaches 2 spells each for levels One, Two and Three and 1 spell each for Levels Four and Five. *Chaos Annex - 2500 **Requires: Tower of Darkness level 1 **Teaches Chaos Magic spells. Depending on the level of the mage guild, it teaches 2 spells each for levels One, Two and Three and 1 spell each for Levels Four and Five. Creature Dwellings *Cemetery **Requires: Fort **Generates Skeletons. *Torture Chamber **Requires: Fort **Generates Imps. *Barrow Mound **Requires: Fort, Undead Transformer, Cemetery or Torture Chamber **Generates Ghosts. Building the Barrow Mound prevents the construction of the Kennels. *Kennels **Requires: Fort, Torture Chamber **Generates Cerberi. Building the Kennels prevents the construction of the Barrow Mound. *Mansion **Requires: Fort, Tavern, Barrow Mound or Kennels **Generates Vampires. Building the Mansion prevents the construction of the Spawning Pit. *Spawning Pit **Requires: Fort, Tower of Darkness Level 1, Barrow Mound or Kennels *Generates Venom Spawns. Building the Spawning Pit prevents the construction of the Mansion. *Dragon Graveyard **Requires: RFort, Necromancy Amplifier, Mansion or Spawning Pit **Generates Bone Dragons. Building the Dragon Graveyard prevents the construction of the Temple of the Damned. *Temple of the Damned **Requires: Fort, Chaos Annex, Mansion or Spawning Pit **Generates Devils. Building the Temple of the Damned prevents the construction of the Dragon Graveyard. Special Buildings *Necromancy Amplifier **Requires: Fort, Tower of Darkness Level 1 **Increases effects of Necromancy skill by 10 %. *Undead Transformer **Requires: Cemetery **Converts Level One and Two creatures into skeletons, Level Three creatures into ghosts, and Level Four creatures into vampires. 1 Megadragon or 2 Faerie Dragons or 1 Black Dragon are converted into 1 Bone Dragon. *Grail Building: Infernal Effigy **Requires: Grail **Provides 3000 gold per day. Also, the strength of all Death Magic spells are increased by 50%. The maximum number of creatures that can be raised by Necromancy is increased by 50%, and the effects of the Necromancy skill are increased by 10% Category:Factions Category:Heroes of Might and Magic IV